Mangifera indica is a large evergreen tree belonging to Anacardiaceae which is native to tropical Asia and has been cultivated in the Indian subcontinent for over 4,000 years. Chemical constituents of Mangifera indica are of interest especially the polyphenolics, flavonoids and triterpenoids. The bark is reported to contain protocatechic acid, catechin, mangiferin, alanine, glycine, γ-aminobutyric acid, kinic acid, and shikimic acid. Extract of Mangifera indica leaves revealed the presence of steroids, flavonoids, reducing sugar and cardiac glycosides in hexane extracts, anthraquinone, tannin and reducing sugar in the ethyl acetate extracts, and saponin, steroids, tannins, flavonoids, reducing sugars and cardiac glycosides in methanolic extracts (Aiyelaagbe et al., 2009). Mangifera indica fruit skin has been found to be a good source of phytochemicals, such as polyphenols, carotenoids, vitamin E and vitamin C (Ajila et al., 2007a).
Obesity is a condition manifesting almost directly as a consequence of a modern day lifestyle that encompasses a sedentary work culture, a high fat, calorie-rich diet, and dearth of regular exercise or physical activity. Addiction to habit-forming substances such as tobacco and alcohol and high day-to-day stress levels also contribute to obesity. Obesity has reached epidemic proportions globally, with more than 1 billion adults overweight—at least 300 million of them clinically obese—and is a major contributor to the global burden of chronic disease and disability. Ischemic heart disease and cardiovascular diseases are conditions, often referred to as lifestyle diseases, that have obesity as one of their root causes. Ischemic heart disease is the number one cause of death in the world today, according the World Health Organization (WHO). Cardiovascular diseases (CVDs) killed nearly 17 million people in 2011 which amounts to three in every 10 deaths. CVDs are among the top causes of death in India per the WHO. The importance of managing obesity is therefore evident.
Often coexisting in developing countries with under-nutrition, obesity is a complex condition, with serious social and psychological dimensions, affecting virtually all ages and socioeconomic groups. Obesity and being overweight pose a major risk for other serious chronic diseases, including type 2 diabetes, hypertension, stroke and certain forms of cancer. The health consequences range from increased risk of premature death, to serious chronic conditions that reduce the overall quality of life.
It is, therefore, safe to state that managing obesity would substantially aid in reducing global mortality, increasing life expectancy, and increasing quality of life for countless individuals. Dietary changes, exercise and activity, behavioral changes, prescription weight-loss medications and weight-loss surgery are common treatments for managing obesity. The treatment method to be undertaken often depends on the preferred choice of an individual undergoing treatment as well as the level of obesity.
The preferred treatment modality for weight loss is dieting and physical exercise. However, due to busy schedules and sedentary lifestyles, dieting and physical exercise is difficult to practice in a regular manner. Weight loss surgery, on the other hand, is ruled out by a host of the population due to the high costs involved. Therefore, there is a gradual shift towards an increase in the use of drugs.
Drugs used for weight-loss generally alter one of the fundamental processes of the human body such as weight regulation by altering appetite, metabolism or absorption of calories. Orlistat is the only anti-obesity medication that is approved for long-term use by the FDA. It reduces the intestinal fat absorption by inhibiting the pancreatic enzyme lipase. Rimonabant™ and Sibutramine™ are the other drugs that had initially been approved for the treatment of obesity, but were eventually banned due to safety concerns. Because of the potential side effects of anti-obesity drugs, it is recommended that they only be prescribed for obesity where it is hoped that the benefits of the treatment will outweigh their risks.
What is needed in the art therefore is a safe, affordable and effective treatment for the management of obesity. The inventor of the present disclosure, therefore, envisages a cost-effective and safe herbal composition derived from Mangifera indica for the management of obesity.